1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and the method of making the same, and more particularly to an electrical connector and the method of making the same having a structure easily spot-welded. The application relates to the copending application filed on the same day with the same applicant, having a title of “ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR HAVING IMPROVED WATER-PROOF FUNCTION”.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the limitations of the current technology of the plastic spot-welding, some materials of the specified structure couldn't complete the process of spot-welding, so as to make the success rate of spot-welding of products very low.
An electrical connector with an improved indication effect is desired.